themiseryhighfandomcom-20200214-history
Student Page: Harvey Moon
Name: '''Harvey Moon '''Age: '''16 '''DOB: '''April 13th, 1996 '''Grade: Junior Gender: Male, though sometimes confused for a female Species: '''Human '''Occupation/role: Detective wannabe, former trap, former Misery High student Orientation: heterosexual''' ' '''Relationship status:' Dating Phoebe Albescu Dorm Room/Roommate: '''formerly 282 with Hayden Porter '''Likes: Reading, looking up information on the computer, investigating crimes, figuring out information, observing people, doing well in school, studying, following the rules Dislikes: Gym class, his dad at times, shows like CSI that make forensics seem all magical and stuff, people thinking he's a girl, his cousin Kwan''', '''lack of communication '''Personality: '''Is normally a pretty good student and extremely nerdy, although he can be prone to sarcasm when irritated. Bit of a Gryffindor. Would probably be a lot better at helping people out like he wants to if he weren't so goddamn clueless. Can be a bit of an attention whore. '''Bio: '''Harvey Moon was an ordinary smart kid, if you ignored the fact that he was occassionally found in weird places claiming he was "investigating" them. This changed one day when he was eleven. His parents were out walking late at night when his father was attacked and his mother was killed by an unknown mugger. Despite everything the police did to investigate the case (as well as a few discrepencies with the evidence), the case went cold. The result of this was Harvey becoming obsessed with crime investigation, his father spending a lot more time at his job at the hospital, and the two having a very strained relationship. It was the recent string of murders in Misery High and the nearby city of Amity Park that first got Harvey interested in the school. After poking through more news reports and finding a number of discrepancies, he decided to try applying and investigate everything for himself. He ended up finding strange things right away, to the point of making himself a target for supernatural creatures. One of these encounters included finding his classmate Phoebe while being dissected by the possessed biology teacher. The two bonded and began dating shortly afterwards. After ruining a few relationships due to his general cluelessness, Harvey realized that he was doing more harm than good at Misery High and decided to finish high school back home. He and Phoebe are still dating, albeit long distance. Relations '''Family: '''As mentioned, his relationship with his father is somewhat strained thanks to the death of his mother, although they are trying to fix that. He seriously dislikes his cousin Kwan, to the point of needing Teto to autispice. This isn't helped at all by the fact that Harvey took several months to realize his aunt and uncle had gotten a divorce. He will also adopt a child with Phoebe in the future named Callie. '''Friends: '''He isn't incredibly popular and doesn't have many friends thanks to being socially awkward. He's friends with Annie and his roommate, although he's not particularly close to either. He considers Billy a very good friend, especially after helping Phoebe out, and studies regularly with Teto and Kwan. He was friends with Leroy until-uh, well, shit happened. '''Enemies: '''He's not particularly fond of Terrance and Rickie, although they seem to be on better terms this year. He also didn't like leprechauns very much after being kidnapped by Leroy's family and losing his middle toe, although that thankfully was the end of that. '''Romance: '''Phoebe is his first serious relationship and he would like for it to work out, but the fast pace they were initially at scared him. This caused things to go the other way, no interaction at all. As a result the two went on break. After the shit with Libby, however, the two were able to reconnect, work out some of their problems and got back together. He was aware of the fact that Leroy had started to like him as more than a friend but chose not to mention it out of fear of things between them becoming awkward. It didn't end up helping. Category:Student pages Category:Class of 2014 Category:Male Students Category:Transferred